


untying the knot

by QueerMoth



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical gender non-conforming character, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerMoth/pseuds/QueerMoth
Summary: Sally and Larry aren't happy about Lisa and Henry getting married.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 33





	untying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written a Salarry fic in a while. I swear, I still ship this, I just have ADD. This is a sequel to [Slushies are rad ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586126), but you can read these fics separately. I got the title from the song ['untying the knot' by MALLRAT](https://mallrat.bandcamp.com/track/untying-the-knot).

“Does this mean I can’t kiss you anymore?” Sally asked, face buried in Larry’s chest. After hearing the news that Lisa and Henry were getting married, and after Sally and Larry both faked their enthusiasm for their engagement, Sally and Larry had gone back to Larry’s room. Larry could tell that Sally couldn’t keep up the act anymore and had told his mom and soon-to-be new dad that Sally and he were going to go back to his room to listen to music. They didn’t try to stop them, since they were more than happy to start being all dovey-lovey with each other the second Sally and Larry showed interest in giving them some space. Once inside, Larry locked his door, blasted his stereo, and cuddled up to Sally on his bed.

“I mean… I think we can still kiss. We’re not blood-related, so it’s okay. I think,” Larry answered, rubbing his fingers against the buckles on the back of Sally’s head.

“I’d kiss you even if we were blood-related.”

“Sally…” Larry wanted to tell Sally that they couldn’t do that but couldn’t, because if he was being honest with himself, he would still kiss Sally even if they were, too. He didn’t want to admit it, so he didn’t, and instead hugged Sally tighter.

Sally pulled away enough so he could look Larry in his eyes then pulled his mask up and pressed his mangled lips against Larry’s undamaged ones. Larry was happy to kiss him back. Ever since their first kiss at the gas station, Larry and Sally had been practicing more, and it was both imperfect and perfect because sometimes their teeth clashed, or Sally would bite Larry’s lips too hard or Larry would suck on Sally’s tongue too hard, but it didn’t ruin anything, just sometimes Sally would ask Larry to cool it in a voice that was so soft and meek and Larry would say ‘ouch’ and laugh it off. No one was perfect, and if you could find someone who still stayed with and loved you through all the tiny inconveniences, then you got yourself a keeper. Larry and Sally were going to keep each other, marriage be damned.


End file.
